Pacific Rim 2: Man, Machines and Monsters
by StoryMakerr014
Summary: Pacific Rim 2: Man, Machines and Monsters, the companion "book" to my story, "Pacific Rim 2". Includes detailed descriptions of every Jaegers, Sentinels, Pilots and Kaijus that have and will appear as well as all active Shatterdomes and its corresponding Jaegers and Sentinels. Pilot section still under editing phase. Updates regularly as the main story goes.
1. Machines

Jaegers

**A revised version of the Jaegers section. Includes more detailed descriptions as well as brand new backstories/backgrounds for most of the mechs. Speaking of which, I just need two more Mark VII Jaegers for the year 2030. :) Please don't hesitate to submit your own OCs. You could use the format below as a reference when creating your mechs.**

**Note: Details marked with * are filled by me instead and not by the person who submitted them. Also, histories for each Jaegers were purposely left unfilled until the first story arc is complete.**

* * *

><p>Jaeger Name: Black Thanatos<p>

Country of Origin: Australia

Pilots: Cassandra and Cassey Anderson

Classification: Mark V-A

Launch Date: April 17, 2029(Official), March 23, 2029(Unofficial)

Jaeger Type: Hybrid, Striker/Brawler

Height: 290ft(96m)

Weight: 1,950 tons

Weapons and Equipments: T-18 Devil Wings, Hellfire Rear Thrusters, 4.2611 Spiked Brass Knuckles, 5.0 Assault Mount Reaper Blades, WMB2x90 AKM Chest Launcher

Special Features: CHARON Advance Targeting Systems; Enables its missiles to pinpoint a Kaiju's weakest spot, dealing maximum damage.

Description: Similar in build to Striker Eureka with wide shoulders, long agile legs and powerful arms with five brass fingers each. Its stabilizer wings are sleek and long, reaching past its waist with twin thrusters sitting at the center of its back. It's Conn-Pod is also styled just like its predecessor, albeit with a red-tinted visor instead. Having a midnight black paint job, a blood red angel wing is emblazoned in its chest.

Backround: A direct successor to Striker Eureka, Black Thanatos was built for fast and agile attacks. With a pair of powerful arms and legs capable of stronger punches and faster sprint time. Its upgraded hydraulics allows it to have double the reflexes and reaction speed than Striker Eureka, making this Jaeger a true killing machine. Equipped with new Reaper Blades capable of generating 4,000 degrees of high-heat temparature, giving it extreme cutting power while cauterizing any wounds it will inflict on a Kaiju. Its chest missile launchers are connected to its CHARON Advance Targeting Systems, enabling it to fire K-Stunner warheads capable of hitting vital parts of a Kaiju with extreme accuracy. Each of its brass-coated fingers are equipped with sharp spikes at the knuckles, giving it increased punching strength. Just like all Jaegers produced after the First War, it is constructed with EMP shielding around its energy core. Unlike the first Mark V though, Black Thanatos' fighting style is swift and filled with feminine grace, due to its female pilots. Built specifically to take down its opponents as fast as possible to minimize damages and casualties, Black Thanatos was commissioned by the Australian government as a direct replacement for Striker Eureka.

Kill Count: 1

-O-

Jaeger Name: Delta Unicorn

Country of Origin: USA

Pilots: Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori

Classification: Mark V-B

Launch Date: April 17, 2029(Official), March 23, 2029(Unofficial)

Jaeger Type: Brawler

Height: 279ft(93m)

Weight: 2,010 tons(Base Mode), 2,410 tons(Full Armor Mode)

Weapons and Equipments: TX-1 "Unicorn" Conn-Pod, Icarus Rearjets, 3.35 Brass Knuckles, I26-A Plasmacaster, GD7 Chainsword

Special Features: Full Armor Mode; Enables the Jaeger's armor to expand and cover the entire body, giving it extra protection at the expense of speed.

Description: Strong and powerful frame with large armors on its shoulders, forearms, lower legs, thighs and upper torso. It has an angular Conn-Pod with golden visor and a long blade-like horn extending up to 6 meters in length. When Full Armor Mode is activated, its armor pieces will pop out and lock on various ports around its body. It has a stark white paint job.

Backround: Strong, powerful, deadly. Delta Unicorn evokes the same awe and beauty as the mythical creature it was named to. Piloted by two legendary Rangers, Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori, Delta Unicorn was constructed to deal powerful blows and attacks while retaining its agility. Armed with advance Plasmacasters on each arm, the weapon itself is capable of tearing through a Kaiju's flesh and hide in just one shot. Its Chainsword is inlaid with diamond edges for extra cutting power, an upgrade that will also be implemented for the Mark VI, Scarlet Wrath. A pair of rearjets are stored at its back, enabling it to jump short distances in the air to land a powerful blow or tackle its opponents. Its TX-1 Conn-Pod has a unique design, having a blade horn which it can use to inflict extra damage when headbutting a Kaiju. However, its most distinctive special feature is the ability to activate Full Armor Mode. When enabled, its armor pieces expands and lock in place around various ports in its body, giving it extra protection. Constructed by the PPDC as a temporary Jaeger for Raleigh and Mako while Gipsy Danger II is still being designed, Delta Unicorn defends the western coastlines of the US from any Kaijus coming from the Eastern Pacific Ocean Breach.

-O-

Jaeger Name: Ursa Juggernaut

Country of Origin: Russia

Pilots: Bruce Molkovich and John Coulson

Classification: Mark V-C

Launch Date: April 17, 2029

Jaeger Type: Juggernaut

Height: 314ft(103m)

Weight: 2,760 tons

Weapons and Equipments: Tri-Core Nuclear Reactor, AX/3.0 Kinetic Dampeners, AQUA-20 Cooling Vents, Mk1 "Bear Claw" Gauntlet, Cryo-Guns

Special Features:

Description: A bulky black mech with broad torso, two strong arms and thick legs. Instead of fingers, each hand ends with four curved brass claws. Its Conn-Pod is round and covered with a dark red rectangular visor.

Backround: Designed to resemble a bear, Ursa Juggernaut shares the same ferocity as that of the animal itself. Its fighting style is that of a brutal mauler, stemming primarily from Bruce Molkovich while John Coulson provides the precision needed to kill its opponents. Built with thick arms meant to crush every sinew and bones, its body is heavily armored, making it the most strongest Jaeger to date in terms of brute strength. Its Tri-Core Reactor, a set of three small nuclear reactors, enables it to function at prolonged periods of time while cooling vents on its back prevents the risk of overheating. Advance kinetic dampeners stored all over its torso absorbs the shocks from every blow it will receive, reducing the damage taken. Unlike any Jaegers, Ursa Juggernaut's hands ends with claws instead of fingers. Each claw is capable of tearing through flesh and bone with ease, a weapon of a true brutal war machine. One of its techniques involves the Jaeger freezing a certain part of a Kaiju using the Cryo-Guns stored within its wrists, crushing the affected portion with its strong arms. Protecting the Russian coastlines, Ursa Juggernaut and its pilots strives hard to continue the legacy left by Cherno Alpha and the Kaidonovskys.

-O-

Jaeger Name: Jaguar Maximus

Country of Origin: Canada

Pilots: Gary and Joe Mason

Classification: Mark V-D

Launch Date: April 17, 2029

Jaeger Type: Destroyer

Height: 295ft(99m)

Weight: 1,750 tons

Weapons and Equipments: Stabilizer Pontoons(feet), GEO/20-B Recoil Absorbers, I30-B Swiveling Twin Plasma Cannon, Experimental Energy Cannon, I-26A Plasmacaster, 2.0 Incinerator Gauntlet

Special Features: Dual Shot Targeting System; enables its twin cannons to shoot two targets seperately.

Description: A tall silver mech with a sleek build. Its Conn-Pod is slim and oval-shaped with a black visor covering the majority of the front. A single long and flat cannon rests on each shoulder with a large hole in the center of its chest.

Backround: Sleek and streamlined like the feline, Jaguar Maximus possess light armor to easily cover long distances. With this, it can move fast to deal quick blows upon its enemy. Its fighting style akin to that of a graceful predator. However, melee combat is not its forte, evident by its numerous range weapons. A pair of cannons capable of shooting high-heat plasma shots rests atop the shoulders. In conjuction with its dual shot feature, Jaguar Maximus can engage two enemies simultaneously without having to face them head on. In case a Kaiju got close, each hand can transform into a Plasmacaster to deter its opponents. Aside from that, various ports in its hands enables it to channel any excess heat from the reactor, unleashing a torrent of flame. However, its most powerful arsenal comes in the form of a high output energy cannon stored within its chest. Using eighty percent of the Jaeger's entire power supply, this cannon is capable of killing a Category V Kaiju in one shot. The only drawback is its two minute charge time, making the Jaeger vulnerable to attacks, and the fact that the Jaeger must power down for five minutes due to the excessive energy it will lose. Recoil absorbers in its shoulders and stabilizer pontoons on its feet ensures its stability when firing its weapons. The first ever Jaeger constructed for the Canadian coasts, it is the pride and glory of its country.

-O-

Jaeger Name: Firebird Solaris

Country of Origin: Japan

Pilots: Takeru Migami and Yoko Mitsuki

Classification: Mark V-E

Launch Date: April 17, 2029

Jaeger Type: Striker

Height: 257ft(86m)

Weight: 1,580 tons

Weapons and Equipments: Self-Rechargeable Solar Energy Core, OSIH-2 Achilles Shock Absorbers, T-18A Phoenix Wings, Chest Flamethrowers, 3.250 Phoenix Knives

Special Features: Wings of Fire; Channeling the excess heat from its reactor into several ports in its wings, Firebird Solaris can generate a high-heat "Wings of Fire", increasing its burst speed for a short amount of time.

Description: Similar to Tacit Ronin in overall design. With more compact forward pointing torso, flat front profile limbs and slightly longer reverse-jointed legs. Instead of just a single independent toe and heel in each foot, it possess two toes, reminisce of a bird's foot. A pair of wing-like fins extends from its back. Like the Fangblades from Tacit Ronin, its knives protrud from its wrists. Crimson colored with flame designs on its arms, legs, and torso, it has the same Conn-Pod design as Tacit Ronin.

Backround: Made to resemble an avian in form, Firebird Solaris fights with a grace and viciousness of a trained martial artists. Its wrist-mounted Phoenix Knives, though slightly shorter than a Fangblade, is no less dangerous. Able to cut through a Kaiju's hide like a hot knife through butter, it uses this weapon with deadly efficiency. Shock absorbers stored within its legs and feet enables it to maintain balance during combat even at extreme terrain conditions while additional toes makes it easy to shift weight. Its energy core gives it almost unlimited power reserves by taking energy directly from the sun through various solar panels in its upper body. Flamethrower ports in its chest gives it a deterrent weapon. Stabilizer fins similar to Romeo Blue increases aerodynamics during combat. However, its most distinctive feature is the ability to generate "Wings of Fire". When enabled, various ports in its fins releases a continuos stream of flame, hence the name, increasing its burst speed. Firebird Solaris defends Japan and all surrounding countries and islands from any Kaiju heading in northern Asia.

-O-

Jaeger Name: Scarlet Wrath (_**Submitted by**_ _Neo Dragon X_)

Country of Origin: New Zealand

Pilots: Jason and Vanessa Smith

Classification: Mark VI

Launch Date: April 17th, 2029

Jaeger Type: Striker

Height: 298ft(100m)

Weight: 1,899 tons

Weapons and Equipments: Dual Dragon Slayers, AKM Launcher, Cannons, Flamethrowers, Elbow Rockets, Triple Rear Thrusters

Special Features: Experimental Stealth Technology; Allows it to become invisible while in stationary position. However, the cloaking device will deactivate during movement.

Description: Similarly shaped like Striker Eureka. With a lean build, stabilizer wings at the back, shining crimson armor, three set of thrusters at the back and similarly styled Conn-Pod.

Backround: The first ever Mark VI Jaeger, New Zealand invested a reported 150 billion dollars into creating the most brutal and fastest Jaeger capable of killing a Kaiju as fast as possible using specialized weapons. Quick and agile, it is meant to beat down its opponents through sheer speed and ferocity. Its pilots, Jason and Vanessa Smith, grants it the fighting style of a graceful practiced martial artist while being able to deliver powerful strikes. Its lightweight armor is crafted with carbide-reinforced titanium, making it strong and durable. Triple set of thrusters at its back allows it to reach bursts speed and shorten the distance between its enemy to land a melee blow. Its Dual Dragon Slayers, massive swords built into the forearms that can be released with a single whip, is forged from obsidian-titanium alloy inlaid with a diamond edge for extra cutting power. Anti-Kaiju Missile Launchers in its chest and small-caliber in its forearms gives it range in combat. Aside from these, it is equipped with elbow rockets and flamethrowers in the arms. However, its special feature comes in the form of an experimental stealth technology. The first one of its kind, the device allows the Jaeger to blend with its backround at stationary positions. The only drawback is that the cloak will deactivate once it moves. In conjuction with the Australian government and their Jaeger, Black Thanatos, Scarlet Wrath defends its home country from any Kaijus heading south.

-O-

Jaeger Name: Meteor Raider (_**Submitted by**_ _CSM101_)

Country of Origin: Canada

Pilots: TBA

Classification: Mark VI

Launch Date: September 15th, 2029

Jaeger Type: Juggernaut

Height: 278ft(86m)

Weight: 1,931 tons

Weapons and Equipments: CREWS-M35A1 Shoulder Multi-Tube Rocket Launchers, DSM6L Dorsal Eight-Barrel Anti-Air K-Stunner Warhead Launcher, M85A3 Flamethrowers, 67X Graphene-Reinforced Tungsten Knuckle Pads

Special Features: M3NS8 "Steel Talon" Retractrable Foot Claws, TS654X Elbow Rockets, Mk.64 Triple Gyroscope System, 32NLT Heavy-Duty Kinetic Dampeners

Description: A big graphite grey Jaeger with bulky torso, large shoulder pads with reconfigurable armor and very thick arms. Its armor is angular in some place and curved in others while its Conn-Pod is oval-shaped and heavily armored with three extremely thin viewports are located on each side.

Backround: Built only for coastal defense due to its weight and lack of mobility, Meteor Raider is the second one constructed for Canada. Acting as their own Cherno Alpha, its armor is curved or angular in various place to deflect physical attacks from certain angles. 50 hydraulic actuators per muscle strand grants it devastating strength in hand-to-hand combat while heavy-duty kinetic dampeners within its chest and torso allows it to absorb the energy of even the most powerful physical attacks. Numerous backup systems and software redundancies enables it to remain functional even at extreme damage. Armed with multiple rocket and missile launchers at its shoulders and back, Meteor Raider can both pack a punch in close or range combat. Its graphene-reinforced tungsten knuckle pads coupled with elbow rockets enables it to deal massive melee damage while triple gyroscope systems and retractable foot claws gives it added stability. Flamethrowers stored in its forearms can be used as a deterrent weapon. Meant to counter any future Kaijus with flying capabilities, Meteor Raider works in tandem with its Strike Group to defend the coastlines of both Canada and US.

-O-

Jaeger Name: Juliet Zeta (_**Submitted by**_ _King Kaiju Defender of Aincrad_)

Country of Origin: US

Pilots: Jake Wallace and Darlo Wilson(not yet in the story)

Classification: Mark VI

Launch Date: August 20, 2029*

Jaeger Type: Brawler-Destroyer Hybrid*

Height: 289ft(96m)

Weight: 1,680 tons*

Weapons and Equipments: I-19 Plasmacaster, ACE-W 46 HAMUR Batons, G33 Rail Gun, AEG-66 Linear Rifle

Special Feature: N/A

Description: (_**Check King Kaiju's profile**_)

Backround: Juliet Zeta is made with solid iron hull, no alloys. It is nuclear powered with 40 engine blocks per muscle strand. Its HAMUR batons is used to beat its opponents to death while its Plasmacaster is for mid-range combat. For long-range, it is armed with a railgun and a magnetic plasmacaster. The latter of which can shoot a plasma round three times stronger than the I-series plasmacasters. One of the lightest Jaegers yet in the Mark VI series, Juliet Zeta protects the coastlines along with Delta Unicorn.

-O-

Jaeger Name: Dynasty Phoenix (**Submitted by** _Bluesea2175_)

Country of Origin: China

Pilots: TBA

Launch Date: November 28, 2029

Classification: Mark VI

Jaeger Type: Striker-Destroyer Hybrid

Height: 285ft(87m)

Weight: 1,297 tons

Weapons and Equipment: 567 Horsepower Rotating Knuckle Belt-Attached Twin 28 Feet GH9 Steel-Rhenium Alloy Strike Blades, Electrical 5.79 Titanium Diboride Knuckle Claws, 35KTE/Gyro-Stabilizers, OSFIH Achilles Shock Absorbers, 165 foot AKAH 5.6 Carbon Fiber Bow , 22 84 Feet GADC Inferno Exploding Arrows(11 are topped with 78MG Diboride Drilling Tips)

Special Features: 36GD Hyper-Torque Drives, 65 Diesel Engine per Muscle Strand, 4 Independent Firing Rear Jets

Description: A tall sleek Jaeger with crimson lines racing up her thighs and crisscrossing across her torso. Her slim airs display bands of green jade along with one more stripe of red racing through it. Finally she has an emerald green phoenix painted on her chest, its wings splayed out against the white base color. A hawkish Conn-Pod with a red tinted visor.

Background: TBA

History: TBA

-O-

Jaeger Name: Imperial Dragon (_**Submitted by**_ _BlueSea2175_)

Country of Origin: China

Launch Date: November 28, 2029

Classification: Mark VI

Jaeger Type: Brawler

Height: 278ft(93m)

Weight: 1,867 tons

Weapons and Equipment: Twin GHS48 Steel-Osmium Alloy Serrated and Retractable Fang Blades attached to a 690 Horsepower Separating Wrist Belt. This allows each blade to split into 2 much like Striker Eureka's Sting Blades only these blades can combine together again to create one single blade. Fang Blades are laced with Carbon Nanotubes that channel heat to an extremely high temperature, 28KTF/Gyro-Stabilizers, OSFIH Achilles Shock Absorbers, FGO56 Dampening System, RPS98 Knuckle spikes (For Enhancing Damage When Punching), 15 DUOD900 Dragon Eggs (this is so kick ass :D) [Imperial Dragon shoots out multiple small white spheres that land on the Kaijus skin and transform into small droids (7 feet tall) and presume to drill into the Kaijus body.], TJ49 Red Plasmacaster

Special Features: 36GD Hyper-Torque Drives, T-178 Dragon Spine for Aero Dynamic Balance, Triple Independent Firing Rocket Boosters, GF78 Elbow Rocket, 125 Diesel Engine per Muscle Strand, HJK7.89 Dampening System

Description: A stout bulky Jaeger with a faded yellow base paint. Thin maroon lines race up its forelegs but stop at the upper thighs. It has a Hawkish Conn-Pod which is near identical to Dynasty Phoenix's except the visor is yellow instead of red. On both of it's shoulder plates, it has a ferocious dragon painted, it baring its fangs and carrying a traditional Chinese spear in its talons.

Background: The brother Jaeger of Dynasty Phoenix, this Jaeger is made to take hits. Wading into the Pacific waters he fishes the Kaijus out and take them down. Though not very fast his punches do put out a lot of power.

-O-

Jaeger Name: Magnus Vindex (**Submitted by **_RossoDiSera_)

Country of Origin: Peru, South America*

Pilots: TBA

Launch Date: October 1, 2029*

Classification: Mark VI

Jaeger Type: Striker-Brawler Hybrid*

Height: 290ft(97m)

Weight: 1,770 tons*

Weapons and Equipments: Retractable Sword, Arm Shield, Chest-Mounted Plasma Cannon, Electric Net

Features: N/A

Description: Looks like a gladiator with a Murmillones helmet-shaped Conn-Pod

Backround: TBA

History: TBA


	2. Monsters

**And here is the "Monsters" section! Right now, I still need two more Kaijus to complete the first six for 2029. So, if you guys have any ideas, do not hesitate to submit an entry. Please bear in mind that I'm only accepting Cat III-V for now. Don't forget that when creating your Kaijus. Just to remind everyone too that there are no limits in your entries. But please, make sure it's as realistic as possible (e.g. Kaiju that towers over 700 feet seems overkill). Anyway, the Pilot section should be up in two weeks, since I'm busy. But, chapter 8 of the main story will definitely be up by next week. :)**

* * *

><p>Name: Chernobog (<strong>Submitted<strong> **by** _Neo Dragon X_)

Classification: Category V

Date Appeared: March 23, 2029

Date Destroyed: March 23, 2029

Height: 450ft

Length: ?

Weight: 7,700 tons

Special Ability: Sonic Blasts

Description: Similar body structure with the Cat IV, Scunner. Has two massive horns, two arms ending in three claws each, two pillar-like legs and a long bladed-tipped tail.

History: The first Kaiju to attack humanity after four years, and the second and largest Cat V so far. Chernobog immediately headed straight for Hong Kong, stopping once to sunk a passing ship, and was met with Black Thanatos and Delta Unicorn. Due to their inexperience, the Anderson twins were ordered not to engage directly, letting veteran pilots Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori in their Mark V-B Delta Unicorn to deal with the threat instead. Using its immense size and strength, the kaiju managed to shrug off Delta Unicorn's attack multiple times, despite the jaeger utilizing its Full Armor Mode. Seeing an opportunity after Delta Unicorn managed to grabbed its horns, the twins fired their jaeger's missiles, only for the projectiles to be nullified by the monster's sonic blasts. With no options left, the twins directly engaged Chernobog, cutting of its tail in the process, before Delta Unicorn crippled it by slicing of its arm. The kaiju was killed after Black Thanatos ripped off its head away from the body.

-O-

Name: Scizzor

Classification: Category IV

Date Appeared: May 23, 2029

Date Destroyed: May 23, 2029

Height: 300ft

Length: ?

Weight: 3,990 tons

Special Ability: Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combat Expert, Razor Sharp Pincers

Description: Bears a striking resemblance with the Mark V Jaeger, Striker Eureka. Has a similarly shaped head with two red eyes and a mouth filled with rows of sharp teeth. Lean yet muscular body with twin set of blade-like fins protruding from its back and two strong arms ending in sharp scissor-like bony appendages. Long agile legs and greyish hide.

History: Intercepted by both Black Thanatos and Scarlet Wrath in an island near the Philippines, this Kaiju shocked the entire PPDC as it revealed itself. For one, it was an exact copy of the Mark V Jaeger, Striker Eureka. For another, it displayed a fighting style and speed not unlike the Jaeger. Engaged by both Black Thanatos and Scarlet Wrath, Scizzor exhibited a ferocity unlike any other Kaijus. Dodging, parrying and blocking each and every blow sent by the duo, it managed to hold its own against the relentless assault. Managing to make the "Black Death" fall on its knees, the Kaiju was about to deal the finishing blow if not for Scarlet Wrath, who unleashed a barrage of cannon fire and made the Kaiju retreat on the island. Charging the monster once more, the two Jaegers managed to make the beast stumble back briefly, only to get back up and resumed its attack. During the fight, it managed to cut off one of Black Thanatos' blades and almost tore its hands. However, Scarlet Wrath unleashed a torrent of flame from its arms, with the Kaiju shrieking in pain and releasing its grip. Badly burned in its upper torso and head, Scizzor was finally slain after both Jaegers dealt alternating punches, with Scarlet Wrath dealing the last blow with an elbow rocket.

-O-

Name: Annihilator (**Submitted by** _Crimson Knight's Demons_)

Classification: TBA

Date Appeared: TBA

Date Destroyed: TBA

Height: 400ft

Length: ?

Weight: 4,520 tons

Description: Large bipedal Kaiju with two sets of arms. Big upper arms with five sharp claws each, small lower arms used for grabbing. Head is identical to the Category IV, Mutavore.

Special Ability: TBA

History: TBA

-O-

Name: Chimera (**Submitted by **_Neo__ Dragon X_)

Classification: TBA

Date Appeared: TBA

Date Destroyed: TBA

Height: 300ft

Length: ?

Special Ability: TBA

Description: Similar to Otachi but with two heads instead. Covered in hard bone armor and has a three-pronged pincer tail dotted with bioluminiscent spots. Left head looks like a snake, with two eyes on each side, angular jaws with long glowing tongue and a long crest at the top. Right head is similar to a crocodile, with a massive jaw filled with spike-like teeth. Instead of hands, it possess giant wings with tapered points and has two strong legs.


	3. Man

Pilots

**Alright guys, I totally owe you an apology! I know this update was long overdue, and I'm really sorry for that. I have 3 stories to update, and during the week that I was supposedly to start writing the next chapters for them including this, something came up that forced me to stop writing for at least 5 days. That was 2 weeks ago. Last week, I promised myself I will REALLY resume writing. However, another thing happened.**

**The Walking Dead marathon.**

**That one was now my fault. But, what do you expect? I have never ever watched an entire season of that badass series. Seriously, I'm not joking. XD It never interested me one bit. Partly because I never get to watch it from the start of season 1 back in 2010, so I couldn't understand what's happening most of the time. Heck, I tried a few episodes of season 4 last year. And, well, it somehow made me interested. Somehow. But still not enough. And then, they did a marathon. I think it was season 2 already when I started watching it(the part where Rick and the gang were looking for Sophia). And when I saw it, I said to myself, 'Screw the updates!'." XD Then, my birthday came(october 14). We celebrated it 2 days earlier for various reasons. And, it turned out well. :D**

**So, yeah. It was a lame excuse. But, it doesn't matter. I'm here and ready to update once more. Hope you guys will enjoy! :)**

**Note: The background info will be updated next week. As for the histories and additional pilots, it will be filled and included once the first arc is complete and the second one starts. Also, expect chapter 8 of the main story to show up by end of next week.**

**Note #2: You could use this as a reference when creating your own OC pilots. I still need two more Mark VIIs for 2030. :) Also, the Jaegers section has just been heavily revised to include more details. Please be sure to check it out.**

* * *

><p>Name: Bruce Molkovich<p>

Nationality: Russian

Birth Date: June 12, 1987

Age: 42

Related With: Oleg Molkovich(father/deceased), Sasha Molkovich(mother/deceased), Boris Molkovich(brother/deceased), Yuri and Erika Molkovich(siblings/alive)

Personality: Serious, quick-tempered, a bit sarcastic with a small amount of dry humor, brutal and aggressive in combat, rarely smiles, always wears clothes that shows his muscles, intimidating to strangers but kind to his friends, respects authority and chain of command, only speaks when required or when he has some comments or insults to say

Likes/Dislikes: Likes combat and bloodshed among other things including boxing, wrestling, all Russian Jaegers and Rangers, any kinds of roasted or grilled meat, Siberian husky, colors green and black, all types of guns and ammo, dismemberment of every Kaiju; Dislikes any and all girl related things like the color pink(hence, his apparent hatred of cherry blossom trees), coward and disrespectful people, any sour or bitter food, cats

Description: A tall and intimidating man with a hulking physique and a deep rumbling voice to match. Stands at 6'7 with large muscles on his forearms and different areas of his body due to his days as a Russian soldier and later as a Spetsnaz operative. Has a brutish yet somewhat handsome face with shaved head and calf-brown eyes, only marred by a long scar extending from his left ear to his chin.

Backround: TBA

...

Name: Cassey Anderson

Nationality: American

Birth Date: July 30, 2009

Age: 20

Related With: Andrew and Jessica Anderson(parents/deceased), Jake Anderson(brother/alive), Cassandra Anderson(twin sister/alive)

Personality: Cheerful, energetic, friendly, somewhat sarcastic, a bit immature, complains often, likes to tease her opponents when fighting, a heavy sleeper, easily gets bored, a loving sister to her twin and their younger brother, listens well to instructions and veteran pilots, values teamwork, prefers skirts and skinny jeans

Likes/Dislikes: Likes modern pop music and singers, romantic films and novels, anything cute, dishes with vegetables and chickens, flowers, admires Mako Mori; Dislikes rude and arrogant people, anything that tastes sour, extremely violent films and shows, dogs(due to allergy)

Description: A young woman with shoulder-length blond hair and green eyes. Stands at 5'4 with petite body and hourglass figure.

Background: TBA

...

Name: Cassandra Anderson

Nationality: American

Birth Date: July 30, 2009

Age: 20

Related With: Andrew and Jessica Anderson(parents/deceased), Jake Anderson(brother/alive), Cassey Anderson(twin sister/alive)

Personality: A bit more mature and serious than her twin sister, has an aggressive and competitive side, fierce in combat, a bit nervous when in front of large crowds, very determined on everything she sets her mind into, a caring sister to her siblings and a loving friend, somewhat strict and always follow the rules

Likes/Dislikes: Likes to read a lot, sweets and desserts, superhero films, modern pop music and singers, flowers, birds, colors red and yellow, admires Raleigh Beckett; Dislikes spiders(due to phobia), extremely violent movies, laziness, breaking rules, extremely flirty people

Description: Same as his twin sister, Cassey, though slightly taller and less petite. Has blue eyes instead.

Backround: TBA

...

Name: Gary Mason

Nationality: Canadian

Birth Date: September 6, 2002

Age: 27

Related With: Andrew Mason(father/alive), Catherine Mason(mother/alive), Joe Mason(brother/alive), Lyka Mason(sister/alive), Sabrina Mason(sister/alive)

Personality: Talkative, jokes a lot even in combat, persistent, has a positive outlook in life, a bit laid back and lazy, easy-going, somewhat flirty, overprotective of his family, a kind individual, a bit of a risk-taker, reckless, very competitive, swears a lot at tight situations

Likes/Dislikes: RPG and FPS video games, action-packed movies, classic and modern rock bands, basketball and baseball, cute and pretty girls, any grilled food, Jaguar Maximus; Dislikes complicated plans, seafoods, dark colors, sad and depressing movies, rats

Description: A lean yet muscular person with army cut black hair. Stands at 5'6 and has a handsome feature with a charming smile.

Backround: TBA

...

Name: Joe Mason

Nationality: Canadian

Birth Date: February 8, 1999

Age: 30

Related With: Andrew Mason(father/alive), Catherine Mason(mother/alive), Gary Mason(brother/alive), Lyka Mason(sister/alive), Sabrina Mason(sister/alive)

Personality: Cheerful and intelligent, a bit more serious than his younger brother but no less funnier, confident, caring and thoughtful, sincere and careful in his words and actions, dangerous in combat

Likes/Dislikes: Cats, bird watching, fishing, hiking, exotic dishes, historical war films, online video games, Muay Thai, Olympic sports; Dislikes rude and arrogant people, unfair punishments, unreasonable excuses, frogs, anything sweet

Description: Taller than his brother with rugged features and shaved head. Stands at 5'9 and has an atheletic body and bright blue eyes.

Backround: TBA

...

Name John Coulson

Nationality: Half-Russian, Half-American

Birth Date: August 14, 1996

Age: 33

Related With: Jessica Coulson(mother/alive), Eric Coulson(half-brother/alive), Adrian Coulson(step-father/alive), ?(father/fate unknown)

Personality: Calm, quiet, extremely understanding and observant, can read other people's emotion and actions quite well, executes combat moves and battle plans in a calm and precise manner, analyzes every move of his opponents first before making an attack of his own, always thinks of his actions first before doing it, very supportive of his family and friends

Likes/Dislikes: Likes soft and soothing music, classic American bands and singers, historical and war films, any kinds of dogs and cats, seafoods and pastas, colors red and blue; Dislikes any person that abandons their family without a valid reason, rude people, bitter food, nonsense violence and aggression, reckless actions

Description: Standing at 6'1 with a lean and muscular build, broad-shouldered with short black hair and blue eyes. His face has more American features than Russian.

Backround: TBA

...

Name: Takeru Migami

Nationality: Japanese

Birth Date: November 17, 2005

Age: 24

Related With: Shinji Migami(father/alive), Yuki Migami(mother/alive), Asuka Migami(sister/alive)

Personality: Calm and compose, polite, soft-spoken, brave in combat, respectful to elders and teachers, a helpful friend, smiles a lot, determined, confident

Likes/Dislikes: Martial arts, birds of prey, classic films and novels, peaches, any steamed or grilled dishes, admires Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori, meditation; Dislikes people who easily gives up, greediness, unfair treatment of other people, depressing paintings and music, salty dishes

Description: A young and charming Japanese man with black hair. Has a fit and lean body, standing at 5'5.

Backround: TBA

...

Name: Yoko Mitsuki

Nationality: Japanese

Birth Date: January 14, 2009

Age: 20

Related With: Yoshiro Mitsuki(father/deceased), Akira Mitsuki(mother/deceased), Yukiro Mitsuki(sister/fate unknown), Mako Mori(adopted sister/teacher/alive), Raleigh Becket(adopted brother/teacher/alive)

Personality: Shy at first though warms up easily, polite and gentle, kind, smiles often when in front of other people and friends yet feels sad when left alone, has a deep longing for her missing sister, lacks confident despite being skillful and intelligent but will stand up to defend others, a bit emotional and sensitive

Likes/Dislikes: Romantic films and novels, sightseeing, painting, playing piano, admires Mako Mori and Raleigh Becket, Gipsy Danger, fruits and vegetables; Arrogant and violent people, unneccessary sacrifices, loss of innocent lives, bitter foods

Description: Average height at 5'4 and slim yet strong figure with long black hair reaching mid-back and brown eyes. Has a beautiful face framed with short hairbangs.

Backround: TBA


End file.
